Solve for $x$ : $4x^2 - 48x + 140 = 0$
Solution: Dividing both sides by $4$ gives: $ x^2 {-12}x + {35} = 0 $ The coefficient on the $x$ term is $-12$ and the constant term is $35$ , so we need to find two numbers that add up to $-12$ and multiply to $35$ The two numbers $-7$ and $-5$ satisfy both conditions: $ {-7} + {-5} = {-12} $ $ {-7} \times {-5} = {35} $ $(x {-7}) (x {-5}) = 0$ Since the following equation is true we know that one or both quantities must equal zero. $(x -7) (x -5) = 0$ $x - 7 = 0$ or $x - 5 = 0$ Thus, $x = 7$ and $x = 5$ are the solutions.